


花開無聲

by AuroraJ



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraJ/pseuds/AuroraJ
Summary: 最初總堅持自以為是的緣分最後才順其自然看花開無聲離開你那個人同時釋放了你 你為何不轉身BGM：天使的指紋





	

**Author's Note:**

> 是LAST ONE中間一段時間的填空。
> 
> 對我來說，愛情有很多不同的形式，而我寫下了屬於我心底的那份悸動。

花開無聲

 

_靜悄悄 亂紛紛  
_ _都輸給了時間 卻沒有辜負青春  
_ _他誠懇 才不讓你等  
_ _你失落了黃昏 卻換來平靜夜深_

他們兩個坐在沙發上，這是宣傳結束前的一天，票房一一開出紅盤，身為主角的心也寬鬆了，可以自在地喝點小酒，開心的閒聊著。

他們聊各種電影的走向、哪個畫面讓自己印象深刻、哪句台詞讓自己一再回味，哪段音樂不由自主地想哼唱，聊拍攝細節，合作過的導演、業界的生態，對彼此演員方向的看法。

Chris希望Sebastian多接演一些類似The Martian這樣正面的角色，他覺得Sebastian的演技不該被侷限在特定的方向裡。 

Chris的想法對Sebastian來說是一種經驗的傳承與吸收，他很樂意接受他的意見，Sebastian不討厭演一些負面的角色，對他來說，每個角色的背後都有一段值得他去理解並且詮釋的故事，畢竟並不是每個人的故事都是美好的，如果能體會那些黑暗面，讓他把表演工作做得更細膩，其實也是一件很棒的事。

從隊一開始，兩人就不時交換對角色的看法，隊一比較直接了當，就是兩個從小到大的好友，隊二彷彿就成另一個人，他們不需要過多的交談，只需要肌肉上的記憶。

隊三是醒過來的兩個人在七十年後終於有機會正式面對面交談。

就因為如此，從片場到宣傳，Cap與Bucky的關係，就一直被工作人員跟記者反覆地提及，對兩人來說，其實這些無傷大雅的的玩笑都不影響彼此的友誼，Sebastian還是那麼的溫柔愛笑，Chris還是幽默迷人，兩人也沒有因為這些玩笑而有嫌隙。

只是，Chris還是想知道更多，Sebastian對於被外界解讀為同性情感關係的想法，最真實的想法，不是應付媒體的那一套。

Sebastian說「我想，Bucky對Steve是有強烈的保護慾的，Steve對他來說是一直是那個不自量力又好戰的小個子，心很溫柔嘴巴很硬，愛打抱不平，為了對的事可以跟別人戰一整天，不會為自己著想，Bucky想保護他，但我不確定那是不是愛情？」

「很麻煩卻又放不下，對吧！」  
「是啊！」

  
  _開了窗 關上門  
_ _誰給了你寂寞 寂寞還給你新生  
_ _誰的吻 都值得感恩  
_ _淚淋熄了慾望 笑卻雕琢了皺紋_  

「我想，是的，一開始並不是愛情，但後來，經過了一次又一次的洗腦，當他的腦子裡的記憶，一點點的失去，最後仍堅持著記住Steve這個名字之後。當他透過各種資料去回想，也許開始參雜了一些情緒進去。但那是愛嗎？我不知道。我只知道，我在安全屋看見Steve的時候，我並沒有怦然心動想吻上Steve的心情。但那是Sebastian不想吻Steve，不是Bucky。」Sebatian淘氣地笑了。

「Chris，你說Steve會想吻Bucky嗎？在安全屋的時候？」  
「如果一個吻會讓Bucky說出Steve我記得你，說不定他就會。」

 

「不准你這樣貶低正直的Steve！」  
「嘖，他也是個有慾望的男人好嗎？！」看Sebastian一臉認真，Chris只好放棄跟他爭辯，「好、好，不說你的cap壞話，那Sebastian Stan想吻Chris Evans嗎？」

 

「... what？」  
「你聽到了，或是你要我再說一次也可以。」 Chris用眼神確認了自己的問題。

 

「在...在安全屋嗎？」  
「或者說現在？在四季酒店的502室裡，你想吻我嗎？Seb？」

 

「....ooh mmn，我....我不知道，喔Chris，怎麼突然問這種問題？」  
「你沒有直接否決。」

 

「你不可以這樣......」Sebastian把字含在嘴裡嘟囔的抗議著，  
「我只是另一個演員。嗯？你也親過其他男性演員的。」

 

「那不一樣～拜託 ，你知道我沒辦法把你當成另一個陌生的演員。」  
「你知道嗎？當你說著你喜歡女孩的時候，你並沒有完全否定跟同性的選項，當Sebastian Stan面對Chris Evans的時候，你給了太多。你的眼神給了我一種，如果是我吻你的話，你也不會把我推開，甚至願意為我敞開自己的錯覺。是錯覺嗎？Sebby？」

 

「I always give you my all. 你不是嗎？」Sebastian不開心地嘟著嘴  
「在片場裡，是的，作為一個朋友，是的。但我的身分不僅僅只是演員、只是朋友，還有很多其他的。」例如：一個有慾望的男人，Chris沒把這句話說出口。

 

「所以，你並沒有給我全部的Chris Evans，是吧」，Sebastian苦笑地說著，「可惜，我沒有分那麼細。」  
「Seb，我知道這很殘忍，但你得聽我說完。你給的我都要，我想要，但現在的我要不起。我不夠強壯，我沒有Steve Rogers那樣的力量跟勇氣去跟你討更多，但我想要你。我很貪心的。」

 

見Sebastian沒有回應，Chris乾脆狠下心越過友情的界線一次把話說清楚，起身拉近和Sebastian的距離，把人夾在沙發的角落，Sebastian被突如其來的動作嚇得不敢動，Chris把左手擺在沙發的椅背上，手指輕輕地來回撫摸著Sebastian後頸的髮根。

 

「嘿寶貝，你知道我想怎麼要你嗎？我想把你的唇吻得更加豔紅，吻遍你全身讓你發出好聽的聲音，撫摸你的身體在你耳邊說著你有多美，找你的敏感點，是在耳後、還是後頸？或者背部？嗯？我想看你因我而高潮的樣子，你美麗的眼睛會舒服的流下淚水嗎？」

 

在Chris低啞的嗓音和不安份的手指撩撥下，Sebastian已經隨著那字句耳根泛紅，放在大腿上的雙手也微微顫抖著，雙眼低垂的望著地毯，任由髮絲垂落，他不知道該不該起身逃走？趁自己還有一絲理智之前，Chris該死誘人的呢喃，讓他幾乎陷入就要放棄掙扎。

 

「Sebby？」  
Sebastian深深的吸了一口氣，「如果不是因為你該死的性感，這就是性騷擾而不是調情了。」  
Chris湊近Sebastian的耳邊低聲問，「那你為我發熱了嗎？」

「沒有」，Sebastian頭也不抬的回應，他不敢看Chris，他知道自己無法抗拒。  
「說謊」Chris點點Sebstian泛紅的耳根，把人輕輕的圈進懷裡，「Seb，遇到你我就沒辦法那麼直，但是抱歉，現在的我，還要不起你，謝謝你對我如此的毫無保留，我很在乎。但我不能在我能力不夠的時候要你，我不願意你因為我的自私而受傷，對不起，請原諒我的膽小。」  


_最初總堅持自以為是的緣分  
_ _最後才順其自然看花開無聲  
_ _離開你那個人  
_ _同時釋放了你 你為何不轉身_  


「抱歉，我要不起你。」  
這是Chris最溫柔的拒絕，Sebastian 聽得懂。 

Sebastian沒有哭，只是溫柔的笑了，「沒事的Chris，沒事。」Sebastian拍了拍Chris攬著自己的強壯手臂。 

沒事的，因為他們懂了彼此內心的渴望。

 

 _眾裡尋人 錯愛只是為真愛作證  
_ _每次告別留下的傷痕 都是天使的指紋_  

 _燈火闌珊  
_ _你急著要看到那個人 他也在尋找你的身影  
_ _你也讓別人在等_  


「我想要你，很想很想。給我一點時間好嗎？」  
「我不會總是一直等你的。」  
「我知道，謝謝。」 

Chris牽起Sebastian的手，在他的無名指上慎重的親吻，緊扣，一晚也好，不放手。

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
